<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Out With a Bang by NewYearsDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237060">Going Out With a Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYearsDay/pseuds/NewYearsDay'>NewYearsDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mabifica One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"weapons of mass celebration", Birthday, F/F, One-Shot, mabifica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYearsDay/pseuds/NewYearsDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel's 18th birthday was supposed to be a momentous, joyous occasion. Sure, her family was fine and all and she loved them to pieces, but how's a girl supposed to celebrate her birthday without her gorgeous, over-the-top, upper-crust girlfriend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mabifica One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Out With a Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested of me via an anonymous Tumblr user. My first ever request! Wow!</p><p>I had so much fun writing this. Mabel and Pacifica are just a delight. </p><p>This is unrelated to my other Mabifica fic (The Unfamiliar Taste of Sunlight, go check it out). </p><p>Just a cute, fluffy one shot for your enjoyment and mine :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not everyday you turn 18, kid,” her Grunkle Stan said, his rough hand ruffling her fluffy brown hair. The man was right. Perched atop the ‘seat of honor’ from behind a gray folding table, Mabel observed the festivities. Friends and family milled around the backyard of the Mystery Shack. More tables were piled high with food as well as gifts for the twins. </p><p>The boy, nay, <em> MAN </em> , sitting to her left let out a self-satisfied sigh and propped his sneakers up on the table, “Yup, it feels pretty good to be an adult, if I do say so myself. I mean, voting, buying cigarettes, the world is opening up to us.” Mabel couldn’t help but snicker at her brother’s misplaced bravado. They still were <em> only </em>turning 18. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” she started sarcastically, “I feel <em> soooo </em> much different. So what are you going to do first, oh time-wizened-DipDop?” </p><p>Dipper inspected his nails, head resting leisurely on his other hand, “You laugh, you laugh. I’m gonna get a tattoo. Something manly like an eagle. Or a gun. Or an eagle holding a gun.” At that, the girl completely lost her composure, giggles and laughter spilling out everywhere. Dipper looked even more unamused, “Oh what-<em> ever </em>, Mabel. It’s not like you’ve got some great huge plans for your newly minted adulthood.”</p><p>“I’m going to file a lawsuit,” she stated proudly, “Because I’m 18 now and I can.” Dipper shoved his sister playfully in response, always charmed by her antics. After a couple seconds, their laughter died down, and Mabel went back to watching over the party. Candy and Grenda messed around with Waddles. Her Grunkles Stan and Ford bickered over nonsense neat the punch bowl. It seemed like the whole of Gravity Falls had shown up to celebrate hers and Dipper’s birthday. </p><p>The whole town with one notable exception, that was: Mabel’s girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest.</p><p>Mabel had obviously invited the girl. In fact, she felt that Pacifica hadn’t even needed an invitation in the first place and that her presence would be a given. Apparently not, seeing as the blonde socialite was not there, and the party had already been in full swing for at least an hour and a half. Her girlfriend was punctual almost to a fault so her absence felt hurtful...and a little strange, like something was simmering: something...Mabel did not have knowledge of. </p><p>She turned a suspicious gaze to her brother, “Dipper...where’s Pacifica?” </p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be here eventually. Don’t worry about it,” he responded casually, “Why don’t you just try to enjoy the party until she does?” </p><p>“Yeah ok,” the girl sighed, resigned. She got up from her place of honor to instead mingle with the guests. The party dragged on. People gave the twins their well-wishes. Gifts were opened to reveal a myriad of books, jewelry, and clothes. Great feasts of cocktail weiners and chocolate chip cookies were consumed. But, as day bled into evening, there was still no sign of the blonde. </p><p>Mabel’s texts to her girlfriend were starting to look a little pathetic. Scores of increasingly irritated and disappointed “hey where are you’s” and “are you coming’s” all garnerd nothing but radio silence on Pacifica’s end. Even her party hat felt the pain as it slid down the brunette curls to rest on her forehead like a unicorn horn. Mabel reached up a hand to push it back into place, stopping on the way to wipe away tears that threatened to fall. She just wanted to spend a nice day with her girlfriend, but apparently that was too much to ask of Miss. Moneybags. </p><p>Noticing his niece's glum look, Grunkle Stan wrapped a comforting arm around Mabel’s shoulders, “Hey, what’s got you down, kid. Or is this one of those times where you’re so happy you could cry?”</p><p>The girl sniffled lightly in response, “It’s just...I can’t believe my own girlfriend ditched me on my birthday. My <em> birthday </em> ! <em> What the heck is up with that </em>?” </p><p>Stan had to admit it; maybe despite years of fluffing himself up, he didn’t actually have fantastic luck with women. Not to mention his generalized contempt for the Northwest family. He had softened up on Pacifica specifically, for Mabel’s sake, but still. Matters of gorgeous and wealthy hearts were out of his wheelhouse. </p><p>Still, he made an effort, “Cheer up, Mabel. The night isn’t over yet. There’s still time for her to show up.” </p><p>“Really,” Mabel said in return. </p><p>Her wide, glassy, wet stare made the man slightly uncomfortable, “Ye-yeah. Really,” he grunted awkwardly. In a desperate move to distract his crying niece, Stan yelled, “Hey look! Cake!” and thrust his arm out to point at a simply gigantic cake being wheeled their way. </p><p>Mabel's gaze followed her Grunkle’s arm and she stared in awe at the multi-tiered, frosting-laden, deliciousness-saturated behemoth of a cake that was swiftly approaching. The thing was even taller than she was and packed with enough candles to light the whole forest up into flames. </p><p>Wide-eyed, jaw on the ground, Mabel let out a shocked, “whoa”. Dipper appeared at her side with a similar shell-shocked expression as the rest of the party-goers gathered round to take in the sight. </p><p>“Alright everybody,” Stan yelled, “Happy birthday to you-”. And with that, the crowd was off. In three different keys and no particular time signature, the air was quickly filled with the sounds of an entire town awkwardly singing ‘Happy Birthday’. The twins couldn’t help but cringe, and Mabel’s thoughts drifted once again to her angelic-voiced lover. If Pacifica was there, the brunette could at least hide in her soft neck to try and get away from the awkward serenading. </p><p>It was really only like, five seconds, but after what felt like a lifetime, ‘Happy birthday’ finally began to draw to a close. </p><p>“Happy birthday to-” </p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the giant pastry in front of them combusted in a rainbow flash of color and sound, and everyone and everything from the Mystery Shack to Gravity Falls’ town square was drenched in frosting and chunks of birthday cake. In utter shock, Mabel wiped the offending sugar from her eyes and regained her bearings on the situation. There, on the pedestal where the monstrous cake once stood, was Pacifica Elise Northwest, a comically large cigar clenched betwixt her grinning teeth, completely untouched from the explosion. She was wearing a gorgeously flowing purple ball gown. Long, black satin gloves covered all the way up to the girl’s elbow, and a matching mink fur boa sat atop slender shoulders. An exquisitely elegant hat sat atop waves of honey, complete with a shimmering purple ribbon and the same candles that previously sat atop the cake. Clutched in her hand was a diamond encrusted handbag, glittering like the stars above.</p><p>The cigar was simply massive. The socialite had been known to tote around fine cigars whenever she was out and about in Gravity Falls. She smoked everywhere: inside, outside, at school, at a wedding, next to a lit stove. <b> <em>Everywhere</em> </b>. What was anybody else going to do about it? She was a Northwest and she did whatever her heart desired. But even her usual smokes were no match for the one currently placed in her mouth. Clearly made for a special occasion, it was pink and huge. Just like the cake. Just like the amount of affection growing in Mabel’s heart. </p><p>“Hey babe,” the socialite said nonchalantly, taking a long drag off the cigar and stepping off the pedestal onto the Mystery Shack’s lawn, “I guess a ‘Happy Birthday is in order.” Pink smoke wisped off the end of the cigar, as well Pacifica’s mouth and nose as she laughed at her girlfriend’s stunned expression. </p><p>In a flash, the girl was tackled onto the ground, blinded by hugs and kisses that smudged her makeup, as well as left pink lipstick marks all over her face and neck. </p><p>“Alright, alright, let me up,” the blonde said, still laughing her heart out at the love pouring out of her girlfriend. For a second, Mabel leaned back, seated firmly on Pacifica’s waist. The lull didn’t last long, and once again the brunette went in for a second attack. </p><p>“God, Pacifica, you had me worried,” Mabel admitted. The two lovers were still sitting in the dirt, grass rubbed into their formerly immaculate outfits. Pacifica stood, heels not wobbling even an inch, then offered her hand to Mabel, who took it gladly. </p><p>Now standing, the brunette looped her arm with her girlfriend’s. They began a lap of the party: Mabel once again politely chatting while also introducing her lover to each attendee. As if they didn’t know who Pacifica Elise Northwest was. How could they not? Pacifica, Mabel’s girlfriend, on the other hand? Now she was a friendlier girl they had only just become acquainted with. </p><p>Apparently the wooden heart of a Northwest <em> could </em> bloom anew. Love mellowed the socialite; she was better for it. The townies of Gravity Falls were certainly happy to have one less Northwest flaunting their wealth all the time. </p><p>The girls approached Dipper right in the middle of a story he was retelling to the delight of his listeners. </p><p>“-and then when Pacifica came back,” he stopped to wheeze, barely able to speak from how hard he was laughing, “I saw that Waddles had-” </p><p>The Northwest girl’s eyes went saucer-wide as it immediately dawned on her <em> which </em>story he was telling. </p><p>Thinking fast, she dug around in her handbag. </p><p>“For my lord,” she said, somehow maintaining her cool. She shoved a cigar in between his lips, and struck a match against the bottom of her shoe to light it, right as Dipper was getting to the juiciest part. The smoke was blue, and not as large as the one ever-present in Pacifica’s own mouth, but still festive nonetheless. “Happy birthday, buddy,” she said, pulling the boy into a hug. </p><p>“I thought we said never to speak of that ever again,” the blonde hissed in his ear, pink, mystical smoke running up and down the side of his face. With a rough slap on the back, Dipper was released, this time a look of fear evident on his face. Before he could react any further, Pacifica shot him a sly smile and allowed herself to once again be dragged away by her girlfriend.</p><p>The girls talked and laughed the night away. Snacking on finger sandwiches, sharing secrets, kisses, and glittery puff off the cigar. Pacifica managed to blow the pink smoke into the shape of a heart. Paired with the sensual winks from the blue-eyed beauty, this amused Mabel to no end. </p><p>“You really thought I was ditching your birthday,” Pacifica questioned, a hint of guilt in her voice. </p><p>“Well, yeah,” Mabel replied, sheepishly avoiding eye contact, “especially when I couldn’t get a hold of you.” </p><p>A gloved hand gently grasped the birthday girl’s chin, turning it so they could look each other right in the eyes. “I would never dream of doing something like that,” Pacifica promised, sincerity evident in her face. She leaned forward and placed a sound kiss right onto Mabel’s lips, to which the other girl enthusiastically responded. Mabel felt her heart melt from pure joy as she kissed back harder. They were totally making out in front of all those people, but for once, neither of them cared about keeping up appearances. They were too in love. </p><p>After a few passionate moments, a new rumbling approached, causing the blonde’s face to light up with a ear-to-ear grin, perfectly white teeth fully on display, “I think I hear your next surprise,” she enthused, leaping up and dragging the brunette behind her. </p><p>The bounce of wheels on grass continued to grow nearer until Dipper and Stan arrived with a brand new toy: a giant cannon. Decked out in rainbow colors and with a streamer-like fuse to match, the opening looked just about Mabel sized. </p><p>Dipper passed a parachute to Pacifica, who then strapped it to Mabel, taking the utmost care to make sure it was on the girl correctly. The girl in question gaped wide-eyed at the weapon of mass celebration, still taking in the scene in front of her. </p><p>The brunette twisted the rough burlap of the parachute between her fingers, snapping her attention back to her girlfriend, “I can...<em> get in it </em>!?!” </p><p>The Northwest girl nodded a response, an amused smile on her face. </p><p>“Is it...is it <em> safe </em>?” </p><p>The blonde scoffed, “Of <em> course </em>it’s safe. I’ve been shot out of it loads of times. Once in Barbados, once onto the back of a horse, once in the pursuit of the world’s most perfect golf swing. Oh!” She laughed at a memory, “There was this one time, super crazy, that involved me, the secretary of state, and a bagpipe quartet…”</p><p>That was all the go-ahead Mabel needed. While normally she’d be willing to let her girlfriend ramble on for hours, seeing as the brunette would never tire of hearing that lyrical voice, her desire to become a projectile overridden everything else. In seconds flat, she climbed the cannon with surprising dexterity, wiggling herself down into the barrel. </p><p>“You ready babe,” Pacifica called to her girlfriend. </p><p>“<b><em>I was born ready!!!</em> </b>” </p><p>And with that, the blonde touched the tip of the cigar to the end of the fuse. It lit up quickly, sizzling and crackling away like a rainbow sparkler. Once it reached the end of it’s rope, the night’s second great ‘<b> <em>bang</em> </b>’ went off, rocketing Mabel away into the night sky in a brilliant corona of light like the shooting star she was, a spray of confetti pouring out behind her. Pacifica fished an ornate pair of golden opera glasses out of her purse and held them up to her eyes following the corona of light trailing behind her beloved. Brows furrowed, she nodded approvingly at the trajectory of her girlfriend’s launch. A twinkle in the night sky alerted the blonde to her girlfriend’s successful arc. Pacifica couldn’t be more proud.</p><p>“Hmm yes, a good angle,” the girl said, “Looks like she’ll make it pretty far.” Somewhere from the heavens, the brunette’s faraway shout of ‘I love you Pacifica Northwest’ made its way back to the party, causing the socialite to turn pink. </p><p>“I love you too,” she muttered to herself, unable to hide her growing smile. </p><p>Some time later, Mabel made it back to the party in one piece. It was a bruised, dirty, pine-needle-laden one piece, but she was grinning and giggling uncontrollably, so how much harm could really have been done? She made her way back to the celebration and planted a wondrous smooch on the mouth of her waiting girlfriend, smiling against the other girl’s lips. </p><p>“Any other tricks up your sleeve,” Mabel asked, forehead still pressed against her lover’s. </p><p>“Just some fireworks.” </p><p>“Oh really? I think I’ve been seeing fireworks since you appeared in the wreckage of my cake,” the birthday girl responded, winking at her blushing blonde. </p><p>“I’m glad you appreciated my theatrics,” Pacifica laughed, flicking her hair and pecking her girlfriend’s cheek, “But seriously, we got real fireworks.” </p><p>“<em> Sick </em>.” </p><p>The remainder of the evening was spent shooting brilliant flashes of every color into the night sky. There were red circles, blue squares, and even a good amount of pink hearts thrown into the mix. Each one was lit with the tip of Pacifica’s comically large cigar. Mabel wondered how it had stayed lit for so long. </p><p>She and her girlfriend were apparently on the same wavelength, “It’s like one of those trick candles you can never blow out,” Pacifica answered without even needing to be asked. </p><p>“That being said, for you my lady,” she said, removing the cigar from her own mouth and gently placing it, still smoking, into Mabel’s waiting lips. The blonde then rummaged once more in her bag, producing a long, ornate, gold cigarette holder and a matching cigarette. Pacifica placed the smoke into the holder, then held the holder expertly between her teeth, all the while wagging her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her girlfriend. </p><p>Mabel, attune to her lover’s every thought and move, instinctively leaned in at the same time Pacifica did, and just as cigarette touched cigar, glittery pink smoke once again sprung up behind Pacifica’s lips. </p><p>Laugher and violet wisps emanate from the brunette’s mouth, “Best kiss of my life, am I right ladies,” she laughed. Pacifica chuckled along with her, landing a playful shove on her girlfriend’s arm. </p><p>Mabel had intimate knowledge of the Northwest girl’s lips. Therefore, she figured she had Pacifica’s smoky heart technique as good as memorized. Her attempt however, came out a little more lopsided, more resembling the appendix than the heart. The sentiment was still there, and both girls continued to burst out in laughter in response. </p><p>Pacifica wiped a tear of mirth away from her eyes, expertly avoiding the meticulously applied mascara, “Eh, you’ll get there eventually,” the blonde said. In one more surprise, the cigar finally burnt itself out into a mini flash of light and confetti, which tickled the tip of Mabel’s nose. </p><p>Pacifica wrapped a loving arm around her girlfriend, “Happy birthday, baby,” she whispered as she placed a kiss to the crown of brunette locks. </p><p>Mabel beamed up at her and leaned in to place a chaste peck to the side of the socialite’s chiseled jaw. </p><p>With Pacifica by her side, Mabel could get anywhere. Her eighteenth birthday had been one for the record books. The only question was: how was her nineteenth going to top it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! </p><p>I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to leave comments and kudos on this work, or even reach out to me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/newyearsdayjob </p><p>Maybe even, slip me another request... ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ </p><p>I'm actually a diligent follower of a lot of f/f ships, so even if I haven't written for a particular ship yet, doesn't mean I wouldn't be interested in giving it a try. Stuff like WayHaught (Wynonna Earp), Faberry (Glee), Hollstein (Carmilla), and yes. I am also a huge fan of the oft overlooked, but never the less, like, one of my top 3 favorite ships: Fleurmione (Harry Potter). So, like I said, ask and ye shall receive.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>